Kurt Hummel Is Loved
by SashieStarkidgLeek
Summary: Over the years I had convinced myself, and had sadly accepted that I was never going to hear those words from anyone but my family and girlfriends. I had convinced myself that someone like me could never find love...or could I? *Klaine-ness* Kurt POV fic


**Hi my fellow Klaine-shippers! Soo this is my first **_**ever**_** attempt at a FanFic!**

**I got my inspiration for finally writing my own fic from my favourite author, who I can now proudly call my beta #ohyeah!, kyrakahn!**

**You guys should **_**really **_**check out her stories! She is totally awesome*****And thanks to my awesome, crazy friends who put up with my Darrening and fangirling…love you guys!**

**Soo here it goes….I **_**really**_** hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: Although I would **_**really**_** love to…I don't own the wonderful thing called gLee and even more sadly I don't own Kurt, Blaine, Klaine, or any other of the amazing characters mentioned…Ryan Murphy does #sigh! But if no one's taken ownership of Darren Criss yet…he's mine :)**

**Enjoy!**

Oh. My. Prada! I'm in heaven!

Over the past few weeks with Blaine-my-supermegadapper-_BOYFRIEND_(still getting used to that)-Anderson I have found myself declaring everyday as *the best day of my life*. Although I knew the real one was when my then best friend confessed his true feelings for me and proceeded to give me the best first-consented-kiss-that-really-counted ever making him, yes, my _boyfriend!_ But today on the 16th June 2011, I know that it is the best day of my life…_really!_

Want to know why? It's because my _boyfriend_ had just uttered those three little words which made the hugest impact on my teenage life to date! It's not only that he felt comfortable and confident enough to make himself so vulnerable to say those glorious words which made me (read: my brain) melt into a gooey puddle but also how he was so _sincere_ when he looked at me while declaring his love (yes, _love!_) for me. All that adoration and pride in his buttery hazel eyes, lighter at that moment than I had ever seen them, made me feel like I could fly off the empire state building onto a Broadway stage or better yet onto stage with the momma monster herself, Lady GaGa!

Now, you have to understand something here, something to help you understand just why those three words mean so much to me. See, over the years I had convinced myself, and had sadly accepted that I was never going to hear those words from anyone but my family and girlfriends. I had convinced myself that someone like me could never find love and had trained myself to be self-sufficient and independent —Kurt Elizabeth Hummel would not grovel in self-pity all his life due to lack of romantic love. But would stand strong, take whatever the cruel world had in store for him and would conquer the worlds of both fashion and Broadway by the age of 29, not 30!

I had convinced myself that if I had goals to focus on, the world wouldn't get to me easily…and it was all going according to plan until a certain David Karofsky decided to make my life a living hell. I was ready to give up, accept the fact that nobody would ever understand, would ever be able to help...and that was when Blaine Anderson entered my life. _Finally_, there was someone who understood, who _cared_, who _noticed_—someone who gave me the strength, the courage to make it through the day. He helped me through some of the worst days of my teenage life.

I'm a self-confessed hopeless romantic, as seen by my endless collection of musicals and romantic DVD's, but even I will admit to lust at first sight…which turned into my undying hopeless love (and guaranteed drop in I.Q) for the person who had quickly secured his place as one of the most important people in my life. But after a few…uhmm…encounters with one curly-haired GAP employee and one overly confident brunette one-woman walking fashion disaster. I had begun to give up on hopes of my feelings ever being returned. But after a few weeks I found myself sincerely happy, for one of the first times in my life, for being wrong!

The weeks to follow with Blaine-_my-boyfriend_-Anderson (I'm _seriously_ contemplating making that his unofficial second name :]) deserved way more than a Lindsay Lohan chick flick voice over! We sang flirty duets in the magnificently adorned gardens of Dalton Academy, continued our ritual of coffee at the Lima Bean and watched Disney movies in Blaine's warm single dorm room, snuggling under his goofy-yet-surprisingly-comfy Harry Potter covers. If someone had told me the confident, dapper lead of the Dalton Academy Warblers was a self-proclaimed nerd and Potterhead I would have laughed at them to their faces but discovering this myself as Blaine let me in just made me love the goofball —_my_goofball—even more. 'Love'…I had thought the all-important 4 letter word in my head before but my past fears, the years of accepted non-affection, trained independence and closing off to any signs of fluttering feelings in my tummy, not to forget my fears of moving too fast in my first ever relationship, always stopped me.

I had found myself wanting to say those three words, eight letters, on many occasions. One that stands out clearly…or quite foggily actually, is when my_ boyfriend _and the rest of the, otherwise back-flipping, candy-high, crazy, Warblers sincerely sang me the most perfect rendition of Keane's 'Somewhere Only We Know' I have ever heard, bidding me farewell as I returned to the shark infested waters of McKinley. But the emotion overload and tears fogging my vision made me a complete mess and Blaine and I, or 'Klaine' as the New Directions and —to Blaine's amusement—the Warblers referred to us, deserved a perfect moment free of goodbye jitters.

Blaine had just given that moment to me. We were sitting at our usual table at the Lima Bean, having our first coffee date after I just got back from New York, neglecting my pile of Burberry-esque suitcases. I had texted Blaine as soon as I stepped into my room…after explaining to my dad and Carol why Finn had locked himself in his room without as little as a "hello" to either of them.

I had thrown myself into Blaine's strong arms as soon as I spotted his heavily gelled hair (which I would be changing very soon…_surely _trapping those beautiful curls had to be some sort of crime) but otherwise relaxed appearance in his honorary Dalton colours. I hadn't realized how much I missed his touch until I felt myself relax in the same arms that had held me so proudly in front of the entire McKinley student body at Prom. It felt like home, and Blaine's content sigh into the side of my neck not only made me go weak in the knees but, confirmed that he too felt the same way.

We had eventually, yet very hesitantly, released each other and settled for entwining our hands—his strong and callused from playing the guitar religiously, mine soft and smooth from my religious moisturizing routine— fit perfectly together as we stepped up to the counter. The barista, Lara, recognized us as her usuals and to our amusement had already tapped in our usual before Blaine could order the grande nonfat mocha latte and medium drip.

Once we had settled into our little table all it took was a simple "Soo…" from Blaine that set me off on my 'OhMyGod-NewYork-is-the-most-amazing-city-in-the-world' rant. I swear if it had been anyone else they would have almost certainly fallen asleep or drifted into mindless daydreams listening to my endless chatter but Blaine, being the dapper gentleman he is, contributed at all the right moments, "ooh-ing" and "aah-ing" appropriately and even asking questions, truly interested.

Once I had finally got to the end of my story, I took a sip of my neglected grande nonfat mocha latte. And that's when Blaine uttered those words that would forever be imprinted in my memory for years and years to come…I was actually glad that I had taken a sip because it gave me a moment to register that someone, and not just any someone but _Blaine freakin' Anderson_, loved me! He looked so at _sincere_ and adorable with his slightly tilted head gazing at me with adoration and pride in his buttery hazel eyes. After swallowing the sweetest tasting grande nonfat mocha latte ever, I said, or to be perfectly honest squeaked, those ever momentous words back. It was then that I made a mental note to kick myself later for not saying it earlier because the 100 watt smile that spread across Blaine's gorgeous face was simply _breath taking!_

We were walking hand in hand through the forest at the back of the local park, not too far from the Lima Bean —both basking in the glory of that first true love, taking in how lucky we were to have found each other and thinking of the endless possibilities that the future held. Neither of us knew how long we had been walking but before we knew it we were standing in a hidden clearing, deep in the heart of the woods, nestled away from the rest of the world. The break in the trees allowed a soft breeze to wash over us, leaving only the sound of the gentle rustle of leaves brushing over one another and the scampering feet of a little squirrel hurrying away to protect his lone acorn from the unexpected company. It was an amazing sight and the feeling of the little wild flowers pillowed by the untouched grass below my feet was comforting to say the very least. After a few moments I heard Blaine let out a content sigh. I turned to find him gazing at me through those irresistibly long lashes. His right hand raised from his side, gently sweeping over my neck and jaw line, leaving a hot trail up the left side of my face and finally settled on my cheek, which to this day still turns fiery hot and red whenever Blaine so much as looks at me. Then he slowly closed the gap between our lips, still ever so cautious considering my past experience, and whispered in the most irresistible voice, for the second time that day, "I love you." before finally allowing our lips to touch making my breath hitch both at his words and from the electricity that buzzed through my body whenever his soft tentative lips made contact with mine. We stayed like that exploring each other's mouths, growing more and more confident, allowing our lips to dance in synchronization. Soon Blaine's arms found their way around my waist and my hands were clutching to the fabric of his red sweater and the few free curls at the nape of his neck. We stayed like that for what could have been hours, communicating solely through whimpers and moans, yes _moans_, which fuelled the intense atmosphere around us. Sure my dad would be wondering where I was and Blaine had to get back to Dalton before curfew but I couldn't care less for I, Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, was loved.

**So there you have it! My first ever FanFic! **

**How was it? Did you like it? Not so much?**

**Whatever it is, pleeeeeease review :D **

**Reviews are rewarded with Kluggs and Klisses lol!**

**Thank you soooo much for reading :)**

**Xxx Sashie* **


End file.
